


I Walk Forever Until My Road Winds Up Into The Sky

by glenien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Immortal Merlin, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>İlk adım, en zoruydu. Onu kıyıyı okşayan gölün sularıyla yuvarlanmış çakıl taşlarından ayıran o ilk adımı attıktan sonra, her şey çok daha çabuk ilerledi. Önce ikinci adımı attı, sonra bir tane daha, ve sonra bir daha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Walk Forever Until My Road Winds Up Into The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> BoşKupa'nın kahve turu için yazıldı.

 

İlk adım, en zoruydu.

 

Onu kıyıyı okşayan gölün sularıyla yuvarlanmış çakıl taşlarından ayıran o ilk adımı attıktan sonra, her şey çok daha çabuk ilerledi. Önce ikinci adımı attı, sonra bir tane daha, ve sonra bir daha.

 

Yürüdü, ayaklarının altında ezilen yeşil çayırların üzerinden, hala üzerlerindeki kanı içmemiş kızıl toprakların ve çığlıklarla yankılanan meydanların üzerinden, yürüdükçe etrafındaki sesleri ve ısrarcı çağrıları duymaz oldu, orman, yavrusunu kucaklayan bir anne şefkatinde onu koyu yeşil gölgeli kollarının arasına aldı, Albion ayaklarının altında iç parçalayan bir ağıt yakarken o yürüdü ve yürüdü.

 

Sık ağaçlar kayboldu, yüksek tepeleri ve çamurlu toprakları geçti, buzlarla sivrilmiş kayalar önce çizmelerinin altını, o devam ettikçe de tabanlarını parçaladı, kanlı adımları arkasında takip edilemez bir iz bırakırken o, ayaklarının altındaki toprağın bitivermesi ümidiyle yürüdü ve yürüdü.

 

Yüzler gördü, korkulu, acımayla dolu yüzler, nazik eller avuçlarına bir şeyler tutuşturdu, omuzlarına pelerinler örttü, ancak o hiçbirini görmedi, sadece soluyan atlarıyla büyük bir telaşla yanından geçen kızıl pelerinlileri fark edince biraz olsun gözleri açıldı, o andan sonra yönünü tekrar ormanlara çevirdi ve kalabalıklardan uzak durdu.

 

Yürüdü, yürüdü ve en sonunda tuzlu su ayaklarını yakmaya başlayınca durdu, uzun süredir eğik boynu doğrulunca doğmakta olan güneşle yıkanan engin suları gördü. Yürüyebileceği yolun sonuna gelmişti, ancak ufuktaki altın ışık hala onu çağrıyordu.

 

"Hoy! Bizimle yelken açar mısın, babalık?" diye seslendi ona yanık yüzü kir ve tuzla aşınmış bir adam, ağzındaki boşlukta altın bir diş parlıyordu, Merlin bunu bir işaret saydı.

 

Güvertede yürümedi ve ayaklarının altındaki zemin çalkalanırken ona en zor bu geldi. Onun yerine canlı dağlar gibi önünde yükselen köpüren dalgaları ve şimşeklerle aydınlanan karanlık gökyüzünü izledi, dört bir yandan kopan haykırışlar ve inleyen tahtaların çatırtısı altında biri onu yakasından yakaladı, "Bu o- onun yüzünden! Hepimizi lanetledi!" diye tükürükler saçtı altın diş ve nefret dolu eller onu boşluğa fırlatıverdi.

 

Düşmek, sandığı gibi huzur getirmedi. Kulaklarında uğuldayan sessizlikte dibe doğru çökerken savaş bile vermedi, son bir hava kabarcığı ciğerlerinden yükselirken tepesinde yanan altın ateşin giderek küçülerek ondan uzaklaşmasına izin verdi. Tanıdık bir görüntüydü bu, neredeyse ışık saçacak, mavi bir kabarcık. Ama burada bile sonu gelmemişti, koyu lacivert boşlukta beliren yeşilimsi beyaz yüzler, parıldayan gözleri ve pullu, kuvvetli kuyruklarıyla onu kollarından tuttular, güçlü bir akıntıyla yanlarında sürüklediler.

 

Merlin tekrar nefes aldığında tekrar çakılların üzerinde yatıyordu, her şeyden önce bu ve altın güneş, onu kalkmaya ve tekrar yürümeye zorladı.

 

Bundan sonra zaman tutmadı.

 

Ne kadar uzun süre yürüdü, bilmiyordu.

 

Nerede olduğunu, ne ve kim olduğunu unutana kadar yürüdü. Ama bir şey, her kalp atışında zonklayan bir şey bir türlü kendini unutturmuyordu.

O fısıltıyı da duymamazlıktan gelmeyi öğrenene kadar yürüdü, yürüdü.

 

Mevsimler değişti, güneş ve ay yer değiştirdi, soluduğu altın hava giderek solarak parçalandı, en sonunda tek tük pırıltılarla tamamen etrafından çekildi. Renksiz, şeffaf bir dünyaydı artık bu, adımları iz bırakmıyordu artık arkasında.

 

Durduğu zaman, niye durduğunu bilmiyordu. Bir an önce yürürken şimdi onu olduğu yere sabitleyen neydi, bilmiyordu ama tek bildiği artık daha fazla yürüyemeyeceğiydi, yolunun sonuna gelmişti.

 

Olduğu yere çökerek birer kemikten farksız bir hal almış dizlerini kucakladı. Beklemeye koyuldu, neyi beklediğini, niye beklediğini bilmeden.

Etrafında her şey, elinin altındaki toprak bile değişirken o sabit kaldı ve bekledi.

 

Bekledikçe uyuştu ve gözleri kapandı, bir kayaydı burada, aşınmaz bir kaya, gözlerden ırak, sessiz.

 

Onu derin uykusundan uyandıran önce bir koku oldu, zengin, gıdıklayan bir koku, özlem yaklaşan bir tren gücünde göğsünde çarptı ve gözlerini araladı.

 

Elinde kapalı, beyaz bir kupa tutan altın renkli bir baş, çatık kaşlarla öteki elinde tuttuğu siyah bir şeye eğilmiş, bir şeyler homurdanıyordu. Hızlı adımlarla Merlin'in önünden geçerken irkildi. Kupası yere düşerken kahverengimsi, altın pırıltılı bir sıvıyı etrafa saçtı.

 

Taştan kirpiklerle Merlin sadece gözlerini kırpıştırıp gülümseyebilirken Arthur, evet Arthur, Arthur elindeki aleti fırlatmış, çarpılmış gibi ona doğru bir adım attı, yürüdü ve en sonunda da koştu, pahalı kumaştan pantolonunun dizlerine aldırmadan önünde yere çöktü, titreyen elleri soğuk kayayı kavradı.

 

"Merlin?" diye fısıldadı Geçmişin ve Geleceğin Kralı, "Merlin, gerçekten sen misin?"

 

Zonklayan fısıltı en sonunda durdu ve kalbindeki yara en sonunda birleşerek kapandı.

 

Merlin derin bir nefes aldı ve uyandı.


End file.
